


Amortentia

by zinny



Series: Cursed Vaults Crew [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amortentia, Female Rowan Khanna, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Mutual Pining, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Potions with Snape during an Amortentia lesson is one of the most uncomfortable things you've experienced thus far. Or so you assume until you figure out whose scent is coming from your cauldron.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real, aren't we all suckers for amortentia fics? also, the reader's house isn't important at all to the story. somehow, i forget that not everyone is a slytherin like me and i subconsciously add details to my fics about it. sorry, i'm too lazy to remove it.

Potions with Snape during an Amortentia lesson is one of the most uncomfortable things you've experienced thus far; that includes the time you missed the snitch during the Slytherin VS Gryffindor game because you got sidetracked by Charlie Weasley's smile. Rowan still brings it up during house meetings, that little traitor. To be fair, the lesson is cumbersome because there's an almost wistful and dejected expression behind Snape's usual scowl when he accidentally sniffs the potion. You pretend not to notice, mostly to avoid losing points like Barnaby who dropped a Swelling Solution on his own hands. 

Rowan sits next to you, she finishes up her potion and wipes her forehead with a faint smile. "Well, let's hope mines is correct." She says, looking down at her cauldron with a weary expression.

You glance down at your own cauldron. The potion has a shining iridescent shimmer, a very mother-of-pearl appearance, the steam spirals outwards. Other than that, it looks exactly how it should in accordance with Professor Snape's notes and your textbook.

Professor Snape is on the other side of the room, looking over student's shoulders to see if they're following directions or not. Rowan grazes her arm against yours to get your attention.

"Well, go on," Rowan murmurs, a small grin on her face. "What do you smell?"

"Do I have to?" You whine silently, leaning back and away from the potion while crossing your arms. "Isn't this, like, a love potion?"

"Somewhat," Rowan replies, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger. "Drinking Amortentia causes a form of obsession; not necessarily love. When done correctly, the potion will extract a particular aroma. It's different for everyone, you smell what or who you're attracted to."

Curiously, you uncross your arms and sit up straight. With a deep breath in, you lean in close to the cauldron. The steam of the potion whirls in an almost hypnotical circular motion before a familiar fragrance invades your nostrils. You close your eyes and focus on the scent; grass, honeysuckle, and porridge. But not just any porridge, the very same porridge that is found on the breakfast table in the mornings. The same one that none other than Charlie Weasley eats. You're sure of it because there is a faint mixture of cinnamon and pear slices. It's the way he eats it and once that realization hits, you abruptly pull away with an intense blush on your face.

Rowan leans in expectantly. "Well?" There's a hint of humor and excitement in her voice.

Before you can answer, the class is being dismissed. You clean up your table and place your completed potion in a flagon on Professor Snape's desk before bolting out of the classroom without as much as a second look back.

It seems that the blush remains a permanent part of your anatomy for the rest of your classes and all up until dinner. If anything, the red hue grows more vivid with the thought of Charlie coming into the Great Hall at any second.

"What's with Y/N?" Tonks questions, furrowing her brows as she chews on an apple slice.

"Love," Penny adds, taking a seat across from you both and next to Rowan. "Today in Potions they had a lesson on Amortentia."

Rowan giggles and Tonks looks over at you. For a moment, she quints, observing you briefly before bursting out in laughter. "Bloody hell, you finally get it?" She's grinning brightly now.

"Get what?" You mumble, crossing your arms and looking at anything but them.

"That you _like_ Charlie Weasley!" Tonks answers in a sing-song voice.

"Tonks!" You whine, covering your face with your hands.

"You're not denying it," Penny smiles softly, pointing her finger at you before reaching over and picking an apple slice from Tonks' plate. "Besides, the chatter in the halls is that he had a very peculiar reaction to the potion."

"How so?" Rowan questions, her excitement visible to the upcoming gossip.

Penny bites the apple slice, she glances at you and you nod at her silent question. She tilts her head and grins. "Ben, who sits behind him in potions, said that when Charlie was done with his potion he leaned in and took a whiff. His partner, Billingsley asked him what he smelled."

Both Tonks and Rowan are literally and metaphorically on the edge of their seats. You, on the other hand, seem to have hunched your shoulders in hopes to make yourself look smaller.

"Well, go on!" Tonks rushes, waving her arms around. "Don't stop there."

"He said he smelled firewood, freshly cut grass and lavender."

Rowan squeaks, turning her gaze to you. "Y/N! Don't you use lavender shampoo?"

"I-I..." But as you're about to respond, the boys, along with Tulip, enter the Great Hall.

"Here's your chance, Y/N," Tonks whispers, or at least she tries. "Talk to him."

Everyone settles in their usual seats. Which means, Charlie sits next to you. The conversation shifts when everyone is around and you pretend nothing happened. However, you manage to catch Charlie's eye a couple of times. Everytime your gazes meet, he blushes a deep ruby red hue. You can't help but reciprocate the action, much to the amusement of all of your friends.

As dinner ends, everyone is making their ways back to their own common rooms. You, Barnaby, and Rowan start your way back to the dungeons.

"Y/N, wait up!" You hear from behind you. The three of you turn to see Charlie Weasley running up to you. "Can I talk to you? Uh, alone?" Charlie asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

You glance at Rowan who hides a knowing smile behind her hand, she tugs Barnaby away and sends you a wink over her shoulder. You look back to Charlie who's peering down at his shoes timidly.

"Everything okay, Charlie?"

Charlie looks up at you and around the halls before pulling you to the side. Both of you are standing on an isolated portion of the hall, the windows on your right cast an illuminating glow on Charlie's skin, giving it an almost an ethereal appearance. The freckles over the bridge of his nose resembled constellations over his pallid skin. You vaguely shake your head and look into his eyes, unsurprisingly, he's watching you with the same intensity and curiosity.

He clears his throat, squaring his shoulders. "As you know, we took an Amortentia lesson today." You nod curtly, he continues with an almost bashful voice. "I-I um... look, Y/N. I-I _like_ you. I, uh, when I sniffed the potion I knew it was you. Your scent is firewood from the Slytherin common room fireplace, grass from the Quidditch field and-and lavender from your shampoo."

There's a pause, you take a moment to notice the deep blush on his cheeks and the way his fingers twitch underneath the sleeves of his olive coat. "Honeysuckle, grass, and cinnamon pear porridge." You admit, biting your lip before continuing. "I smelled you."

He blinks once before smiling softly. Charlie bites his lip before stepping closer. You watch as she slowly takes your wrist, wrapping his fingers over it gently. His callused fingers stroke your pulse point tenderly before he's taking your hand in his. You interlock your fingers with his own, watching the small smile morph into a beaming grin.

"Can I walk you to your common room?"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: [slytherintomydms](https://slytherintomydms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
